


That Pair

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationship, Double Drabble, F/M, Hobbits, POV Third Person, Parenthood, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	That Pair

When Meriadoc Brandybuck began walking out with Estella Bolger, predictions were made of raids and desolation, mothers were adviced to lock up their more impressionable children, and generally a feeling of amused dread spread through their immediate circle, and, indeed, anyone who knew them.

It wasn't that either was unpopular – Meriadoc was the hero of Bywater, and while Estella gained less glory on account of missing most of the fighting, she won further renown for being a female who'd put her sword and bow to good use. But combined, the heroes had a penchant for trouble and a reputation of lax morals.

But, in time, death and birth came to the pair, and it turned out nothing settles a rebel as governmental duties or pregnancy. At least for a while, the two turned domestic and tame, shedding infamy as they gained years.

Still they would sometimes walk into the woods, where no other hobbit went, their children hanging on their arms, and not come back for weeks. Holidays, Meriadoc called them. They'd come back glowing, happy, and as the children grew they were brave as bees, and carried the air of strength found in places no other dared to walk.


End file.
